herofandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Drebin
Frank Drebin is a fictional character and the main protagonist in the Police Squad! series and the Naked Gun movies, played by the late Leslie Nielsen. Frank Drebin is a member of Police Squad, a special department of the police force, where he served for many years. In the original TV series, he is a competent (although extremely strait-laced) police officer, who plays the straight man to the wacky comedy going on around him. Naked Gun trilogy The Naked Gun from the files of police squad (1988) Frank was first scene intercepting a world terrorist meeting room with some of the Americas greatest enemies including Colonel Gaddafi, Idi Amin, Fidel Castro, Ayatollah Khomeini, Mikhail Gorbachev and Yasser Arafat. Frank then proceeded to beat every one in the room up one by one like a badass however as he was existing the room the door swung back in his face. Frank is then sent to investigate the attempted murder of one of a fellow police officer Nordberg. Nordberg shows them evidence that Vincent Ludwig is behind the attempted murder and drug operation. Frank then visits Ludwig in his office to question him, where he accidentally kills one of Ludwig's fish and ruins a rare pen given to Ludwig by Emperor Hirohito. Here Frank falls in love with one of Ludwig's assistants Jane, who is unaware of Ludwig's activities. Ludwig learns from Frank that Nordberg is still alive and tries to have him assassinated again however this fails and after a long car chase with the assassin, the assassin ends up riding a ballistic missile into a fireworks store blowing him up. Frank then goes to Ludwig's office to search for evidence and finds evidence that Ludwig is planning to assassinate Queen Elisabeth II. However Frank accidentally burns the letter and destroys Ludwig's office along with many of his priceless artefacts. However Frank manages to get the information he needs from one of Ludwig henchmen. Frank then causes a problem when he tries to protect the queen from Ludwig, misinterpreting Ludwig's presentation of a musket. Frank jumps on the Queen and they slide along the table. After this and the earlier incident, Frank is fired from police squad. However Jane finds out about Ludwig's plot to kill the Queen at a baseball game and that one of the players is the assassin. At the baseball game Frank knocks out the home plate umpire with a baseball so he can search the players. While Frank is searching the players Ludwig activates his mind control device in one of the players to kill the Queen. Frank tackles the player to the floor but this causes a riot between the rest of the players so the assassin is able to get away. The assassin is about to assassinate the Queen when Frank fires one of his cufflink sleeping darts however it misses the assassin and hits a fat women on the stadium who falls down and crushes the assassin, in doing so saving the Queens life. In this time though Ludwig has taken Jane hostage at gunpoint to the top of the stadium. Frank follows them up and shoots Ludwig with one of his sleeping darts intending to knock him out however Ludwig falls off the building to the ground and is crushed by a car, a steamroller and a parade of troops killing him. One of the troops steps on Ludwig's wrist activating Jane's mind control device where she tries to kill Frank however Frank talks her out of it After this Frank is reinstated into police squad and congratulated by the recovered Nordberg until Frank accidentally pushes Nordberg's wheelchair down the stadium stairs. The Naked Gun 2 1/2 the smell of fear (1991) The Naked Gun 33 1/3 the final insult (1994) Personality Frank Drebin in very clumsy which ironically often works in his favour. He makes lots of mistakes and often messes things up but at the same time alwys ends up winning the day out of luck. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Male Category:Officials Category:Lethal Category:Elderly Category:Dimwits Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless Category:Falsely Accused Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:The Icon Category:Spouses Category:Special Agents Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Article stubs Category:Outright